Fine
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: When Bruce and Alfred are called away on important business, Dick is forced to stay at the cave. The problem is, it just so happens to be the anniversary of the death of the Flying Graysons. Bruce comes clean with the team in hopes that they can help his ward.


**Title: It's Okay To Break Down**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: When Bruce and Alfred are called away on important business, Dick is forced to stay at the cave. The problem is, it just so happens to be the anniversary of the death of the Flying Graysons. Bruce comes clean with the team in hopes that they can help his ward, who claims to be fine. But is he really just fine...**

 **Fine**

"Richard, are you sure you'll be okay?" Bruce asked as he watched Dick pack a small backpack.

"Yeah, Bruce, I'll be fine. I mean, this isn't t-the first anniversary." Dick said quietly.

Bruce knew what he was doing. He was trying to stay strong. Trying to be brave, something Dick did a lot more lately. He just wished the boy would show his emotions more freely, but he was growing up after all.

"Yes, but it's the first anniversary...where I won't be there." Bruce said softly as he put a hand on his ward's shoulder.

"Bruce, I'm 13, almost 14, I'll be fine." Dick replied giving Bruce a reassureing smile. Of course, Dick knew that Bruce knew that he was trying to be strong. "I'm going to run to the cemetary before we leave, okay?" Dick asked Bruce.

"Do you want me to come?" Bruce asked.

"Nah, I'll catch a ride with Alfred and meet you at the cave when I'm done." Dick replied.

"Okay." Bruce said as he hugged the boy and watched him walk out of his room.

* * *

"Master Richard, are you sure you do not wish for me and Bruce to stay. Business can always wait." Alfred said to Dick as he stopped the car in front of the cemetary.

"No, no, Alfred. It's fine. Honestly, I'm fine. I mean, you and Bruce aren't always going to be there for me, and I'll be fine. I'll have Wally and Zee, they know..." Dick said saddly as he walked out of the car and walked toward his parents' grave.

* * *

"Hi, Mami and Tati." Dick said. "I've missed you, alot." Dick said as he started to kneel down. "Bruce and Alfred aren't going to be with me today..." Dick added as he looked up and saw the sun start to rise. "They have business to attend to...batman business. I'll be staying at the cave, and Wally and Zee are sleeping over so, I won't be completely alone. We're dating now...me and Zee. She's really sweet and I told her my idenity when we started dating. It's only been 3 months, but they've been the happiest months of my life. Mami, Tati, I'm scared. Today is suppose to be the day were I can let my facade down, you know? The team...they see me as a cheerful, strong, person who likes to butcher the English language, and if they see me break down..." Dick put his head in his hands. "I just, I have to be strong. For the Team. For Bruce. For Alfred. It's hard to be strong. I want to be able to cry, to break down. I just...I miss you guys so so much." Dick sobbed. After a few minutes of silence, Dick spoke again, "A few weeks ago, I took the team on a unauthorized mission. To Haley's. I had to! I couldn't let Haley go to jail...I couldn't let him lose the circus that was my...our home...I love you mami and tati..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mountain...

"Is there a reason you called us all here, Batman?" Megan asked politely.

"Robin will be staying here for the weekend, because I have some Batman Business to deal with, and today is a very bad day for Robin. So, for you guys to understand..." Bruce pulled down his cowl.

"Bruce Wayne..." Conner mumbled, he had seen this man in the newspapers that the geo-gnomes brain-fed to him.

"And Robin is...Dick Grayson." Artemis added.

"Today is the death anniversary of his parents and sadly, I can not be here for him. He's trying to act strong...for me and for you. All I can ask of you all, is to be there for him." Bruce told the team. Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Recognize_ _Robin B01..._

The team stared at the boy who was dressed in just his civies. Dick took note of his mentor who had his cowl off.

"You told them?" Dick asked quietly. Bruce nodded. "Guys, I'm fine. Don't worry. This isn't the first one." Dick said.

"Oh Robin." Megan cried as she floated over and hugged the younger boy.

"Megs, I'm fine." Robin crackled.

"Well, If you say so. We'll let you and Mr. Wayne have some space while we go make breakfast." Megan said and everyone took one more glance at Robin before walking out of the entrance room.

"Dick, they're your friends. They can comfort you." Bruce said to Dick.

"I don't need comforting, _I'm fine._ Stop worrying old man and get to you're thingy-majoby." Dick smirked.

Bruce sighed, he would leave Dick alone and let him keep up his act and deal with it when he gets home. "Okay, but if you need to talk-"

"I'll call. Gooo." Dick said giving his father like figure a big hug. Bruce wrapped his arms around his ward and smiled.

* * *

Megan, Conner, Kaldure, and Artemis stared at the young boy when he walked in the room, whistling an unknown tune. Wally and Zatanna both glanced his way, but since they had already knew his identity they weren't as shocked as the others.

"So, what's for breakfast!" Robin asked cheerfully.

"Robin, it's okay to-" Artemis started.

"I'm fine guys. Well, I'm actually starving so let's eat!" Robin said.

* * *

During Training, Black Canary kept glancing at the youngest team mate, who was smirking and crackling as he did flips and dodging the punches SuperBoy hesitantly sent his way.

"BC, Conner, how many times do I have to say I'm fine for you guys to believe me." Robin exaggerated, but if he was honest, he wan't believing it himself either.

Black Canary and Conner shared a glance before Conner went back to sparring with Robin.

* * *

"Are you guys the only ones not believing that Robin's ' _I'm Fine'_ act?" Artemis asked the rest of the team. (Robin was still changing from Sparring)

"I too do not believe that he is as fine as he claims." Kaldure confessed.

"Guys, Dick's just trying to be strong. Usually, Bruce just distracts him from the whole thing." Wally explains.

"Distracts him?" Megan quoted confused.

"Yeah, I think last year they have a movie marathon after visiting their graves." Wally recalled.

"Well, I'm kind of up for the beach?" Zatanna said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll go get Dick." Zatanna said cheerfully.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to add some Chalant in here because well...:)

"Dick?" Zatanna called as she knocked on his door to find that it was locked. She put in the code and walked in.

She saw Dick on his bed, the room was dark, he held in his hands a photo. Zatanna realized it was a photo of his family. Dick was hanging upside down from a large tree branch with his hands pulling his ears and his tongue stuck out. John and Mary Grayson were sitting on top of the tree branch laughing. They looked so happy.

"Hey Zee." Dick said softly.

"Dick, we're here for you...I know you're trying to act strong but today...you don't have to." Zatanna said as she took his hand and entwined it with hers. "Do you remember how you helped me when I lost my father. You know how you were the strong one?"

Dick nodded his head.

"Well, I'm begging you Dick. Please, just once...let me be the strong one. Let us be the strong ones." Zatanna said softly.

Dick turned to look at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

Just then, the team silently came in. At the sight the all gathered around the youngest team member and hugged him. Dick, still refused to cry.

"Dick...it's okay to break down." Wally said as he rubbed his 'brother's' back.

"Yes, Robin, we will not judge you or treat you any different." Kaldure said.

And he did. Dick sobbed as tears flowed down his cheeks and everyone just hugged him tighter.

* * *

Conner was the first one to hear it, because of his super hearing.

He woke from his bed in his own room and walked to the source of the sound he was hearing.

He opened the door and walking in to see Robin. He was in a cold sweat and was thrashing around. Even in the darkness Conner could see that small bruises would form tomorrow from where the young bird had hurt himself from thrashing around so harshly.

"Guys! Come Quick! Somethings wrong with Robin!" Conner shouted down the hall, and in a few seconds everyone was inside the Bird's room.

"What's wrong with him?" Conner asked, worried about his young brother.

"Mami, Tati, p-please. Nooooooooooooooooo!" Dick cried as he thrashed around, his left foot hit the wall so hard it left a mark and the team cringed.

"Robin...Robin wake up. It's Wally, and Zee and Conner and Artemis and Megan and Kaldure." Wally said as he gently shook the thrashing bird.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Artemis asked frantically.

"I can try..." Megan said softly as she touched Robin's forehead. Her eyes glowed green but suddenly. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Megan cried as she fell to the ground. "He's seeing it, as if it was on replay. He's seeing his own parent's fall over and over and over again." Megan cried.

"I can try a spell but you guys have to hold him down." Zatanna said.

Wally held down his right arm while Artemis got is left arm. Kaldure held down his left leg while Conner got his right leg, and Megan used her powers to make it easier on the other four.

"ekaw pu. ekaw pu. ekaw pu!" Zatanna chanted.(Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!)

Robin was still for a few minutes and everyone let go of his limbs. Slowly, he sat up and Megan grabbed the water bottle on his night stand.

Robin gasped for air and chugging down the water Megan had given him.

"T-T-Thank you." Robin said as he looked at his team.

Everyone went and gave him a large hug, and for the first time today, Robin and Dick Grayson...were both really fine.

* * *

 **Please review if you want me to maybe right more sweet hurt/comfort for the team and robin!**


End file.
